elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Fav'te's War Of Betony
Fav'te's War Of Betony Treść Oryginał= The War of Betony by Fav'te Could there be a better proof of the natural perversity of Bretons than their conduct before, during, and after what history will remember as the War of Betony? By the most depraved of motivations, the most despicable of tactics, and the most ungentlemanly of triumphs, the kingdom of Daggerfall changed the nature of warfare in the Iliac Bay and perhaps over all of Tamriel. In Sentinel, we call the recent carnage the Siege of Betony, but as the book of history is writ by the victors, let us speak instead of the War of Betony. Redguards by their nature are a modest and practical people. We are not phlegmatic like the High Elves, nor cowardly like the Wood Elves and Khajiiti. But what would infuriate and enrage the swaggering, vainglorious Nords and Bretons would not merit a shrug from a Redguard. Had any Breton kingdom possessed the little island of Betony, it would have been covetously guarded. Betony's trade would have been seriously restricted; its religion subjugated; its people bound by active and constant pledges and duties of vassalage. But Betony was not a Breton dominion. Betony was part of the Kingdom of Sentinel. King Lysandus -- may the Old Ones continue to torment his soul for his wickedness! -- saw the prosperous island which is closer to his land than to Sentinel, and his black heart turned to avarice. Through threats, lies, acts of piracy and, finally, invasion, Daggerfall illegally took possession of the Island of Betony. His court sorceress, the Lady Medora, his enchantress mother, and other experienced counselors were horrified by the brutality of his campaign and begged him to abandon his tyrannical act of war. Gradually, all dissentors were removed from court. None but the ignorant and the warmongers remained. Our late king Camaron tried to employ civil diplomacy with Daggerfall, but in the end, he made the former declaration of war. Daggerfall and Sentinel have fought many times in their two thousand years of coexistance, and Camaron knew the black magic and espionage the Bretons considered honest warfare. Never debasing the Sentinel character by duplicating the Breton villainy, Camaron knew best how to combat Lysandus. King Lysandus' knavish battle tactics were even more perfidious than his ancestors', and the war continue to rage until it began to involve more than Sentinel and Daggerfall. Lord Graddock, ruler of Reich Gradkeep, acted as concilator between Sentinel and Daggerfall, and eventually convinced both monarchs to meet and make peace. The ill-fated Treaty of Gradkeep began civilly; the terms of peace were discussed, agreed on, and set to paper. The terms were excessively generous. Camaron had agreed to give up some of his rights to Betony in order to placate the madness of Lysandus and bring peace back to the Iliac Bay. It was not until King Camaron read the Treaty he was about to sign that he realized the outrageous perfidy of the Bretons: the Treaty had actually been purposefully miswritten by the Daggerfall scribe in a desparate and ignominious attempt to trick Camaron into signing a contract different from the one to which he had agreed. The castle of Reich Gradkeep erupted into bloodbath, and the war continued. The Battle of Cryngaine Field was the tragic ending of the senseless war of attrition. The Cryngaine Field is located in between the Yeorth Burrowland and the Ravennian Forest where the armies of Sentinel and Daggerfall respectively made camp after the massacre at Reich Gradkeep. As the battle began, Daggerfall proved that she had some foul daedric magical tricks left by blinding the Redguard army with a wall of mist. Lysandus did not have the opportunity to gloat over his cozenage for long, for the sure arm of a Sentinel archer struck him in the throat even through the thick, swirling fog. Lysandus' son, Gothryd, who had spent the battle in lugubrious relaxation, was crowned without ceremony, and thereupon demanded a duel with King Camaron. Camaron was many years Gothryd's senior, and though a superior warrior, was exhausted from the endless warfare the boy king had been spared. Nevertheless, as a point of honor, our king agreed to the duel. The new king of Daggerfall, by dirty trick and black magic, managed to backstab our king before the duel ever began. Thus, the victor of Cryngaine Field, and the War of Betony, was Daggerfall. Daggerfall's wickedness continued even after her inglorious victory. While the widow queen of Sentinel, Her Majesty Akorithi, mourned and tried to mend her shattered lands, Gothryd demanded the Princess of Sentinel as a hostage of war. To save her homeland, the Princess Aubk-i agreed to leave Sentinel and even marry the murderer of her father. But we true Redguards of Sentinel know where her love and honor lies. The Queen of Daggerfall is the Princess of Sentinel first and foremost. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Wojna o Betonię Fav'te Mógłby istnieć lepszy dowód naturalnej perwersji bretonów, jak nie ich podejście przed w trakcie i po tym, co historia nazwie Wojną o Betonię? Przez najbardziej zdeprawowane z motywacji, najpogardliwsze z taktyk, i najbardziej nieprzystojny z triumfów, królestwo Daggerfall zmieniło naturę sztuki wojennej w Zatoce Illiac, a może i w całym Tamriel. W Sentinel nazywamy ostatnią rzeź Oblężeniem Betonii, ale gdyż karty historii są spisywane przez zwycięzców, pomówmy w zamian o Wojnie o Betonię. Redgardowie z ich natury są szczerymi i praktycznymi ludźmi. Nie jesteśmy flegmatyczni jak Wysokie Elfy ani tchórzliwi jak Elfy Leśne i khajiitowie. Ale co doprowadziłoby do furii i wściekłości buńczucznych i butnych Nordów lub Bretonów, nie otrzymałoby ani jednego wzruszenia ramion u redgarda. Gdyby jakie bretońskie królestwo posiadało tę mała wyspę Betonię, byłaby ona stale strzeżona. Handel Betonii byłby okropnie ograniczony, jej religia zdławiana, jej ludzie podlegli aktywnej i ciągłej pańszczyźnie i obowiązkom wasalstwa. Ale Betonia nie była bretońskim dominium. Betonia była częścią Królestwa Sentinel. Król Lysandus ˜—˜˜ niech Przedwieczni kontynuują trapienie jego duszy za swą niegodziwość! — zobaczył prosperującą wyspę, która jest bliżej jego ziemi niż Sentinel i jego czarne serce urosło w chciwości. Przez zastraszenia, kłamstwa, akty pirackie i, w końcu, inwazję, Daggerfall nielegalnie wzięło w posiadanie Wyspę Betonię. Jego dworska czarodziejka, Lady Medora, jego wiedźma matka, i inni doświadczeni doradcy byli przerażeni brutalnością jego kampanii i błagali go, by porzucił swój tyraniczny akt wojny. Stopniowo, wszyscy inaczej myślący zostali odsunięci od dworu. Nikt nie ostał prócz ignorantów i lubujących się w wojnie. Nasz dawny król Camaron próbował wejść w tok cywilizowanej dyplomacji z Daggerfall, ale w końcu, sprawił, tylko że zadeklarowało wojnę. Daggerfall i Sentinel walczyli ze sobą wielokrotnie w ciągu ich dwóch tysięcy lat koegzystowania, i Camaron wiedział, że czarna magia i szpiegostwo była przez bretonów uznawana za czystą grę wojenną. Nigdy nie zniżając się do poziomu niegodziwości bretonów, Camaron wiedział dobrze jak walczyć z Lysandusem. Szelmowskie taktyki bitw króla Lysandusa były nawet bardziej perfidne niż jego przodków i wojna wzrastała we wściekłość, póki nie zaczęła przyciągać uwagi więcej niż tylko Sentinel i Daggerfall. Lord Graddock, władca Rzeszy Gradkeep, działał jako rozjemca miedzy Sentinel, a Daggerfall, i ewentualnie przekonał obu monarchów, by się spotkali i zarządzili pokój. Feralny Traktat z Gradkeep rozpoczął się cywilizowanie, warunki pokoju były omawiane, uzgodnione, i ustanowione na papierze. Warunki były nad wyraz chojne. Camaron zgodził się oddać parę ze swych praw do Betonii, by załagodzić szaleństwo Lysandusa i zaprowadzić pokój w Zatoce Illiac. Nie było to, póki król Camaron nie przeczytał Traktatu, który miał podpisać, jak nie dostrzegł oburzającej perfidii bretonów: traktat był właściwie celowo źle zapisany przez skrybę z Daggerfall w desperackiej i sromotnej próbie oszukania Camarona, by podpisał kontrakt inny od tego, na który się zgodził. Zamek Rzeszy Gradkeep wybuchł w krwawej łaźni i wojna trwała dalej. Bitwa o Pole Cryngaine dała tragiczny koniec szaleńczej, atroficznej wojny. Pole Cryngaine jest umieszczone między Jamamu Yeorth i Lasem Ravenniańskim, gdzie armie Sentinel i Daggerfall obie rozbiły obóz po masakrze w Rzeszy Gradkeep. Jak tylko zaczęła się bitwa, Daggerfall dowiodło, że ma w zanadrzu parę daedrycznych magicznych sztuczek, jak oślepienie armii redgardzkiej przez ścianę mgły. Lysandus nie miał długo sposobności do chełpienia się swym chytrostwem, gdyż pewna broń łucznika Sentinel trafiła go w gardło nawet przez grubą wijącą się mgłę. Syn Lysandusa, Gothryd, który spędził bitwę w ponurym zaciszu klosza, został ukoronowany bez ceremonii i tako zażądał pojedynku z Królem Camaronem. Camaron był o wiele lat starszy od Gothryda i choć sprawniejszy był z niego wojownik, był wyczerpany niekończąca się wojną, która oszczędziła chłopca króla. Mimo to, mając na celu honor, nasz król zgodził się na pojedynek. Nowy król Daggerfall, przez brudne zagranie i czarną magię, zdołał od tyłu podejść naszego króla, zanim pojedynek się nawet zaczął. Tako, zwycięzcą na Polu Cryngaine, i Wojny o Betonię, było Daggerfall. Niegodziwość Daggerfall ciągła się nawet po jego niechlubnym zwycięstwie. Podczas gdy królowa wdowa Sentinel, Jej Wysokość Akorithi, opłakiwała i próbowała doprowadzić do ładu jej rozbite ziemie, Gothryd zażądał księżniczki Sentinel jako jeńca wojennego. By ocalić jej ojczyznę, księżniczka Aubk-i zgodziła się opuścić Sentinel, a nawet ożenić się z mordercą jej ojca. Ale my prawdziwi redgardowie z Sentinel wiemy gdzie leży jej serce i honor. Królowa Daggerfall jest wpierw i tylko księżniczką Sentinel. en:Fav'te's War of Betony fr:La Guerre de Brétonie (Fav'te) ru:Бетонская война Фав'та Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki